Cry
by riorio
Summary: A misunderstanding. That's what she'll say when she knows the truth, but... What happens when Ash writes that he doesn't love her? find out... Well... She isn't someone who will cry...*Complete*


**Hello. I'm back with a whole new story. Honestly, I'm proud of this one. It's a one shot and a hope you all read it. I actually got the idea while listening to the song, 'Cry'. If you can, please hear it.**

 **With said, please Read, enjoy and Review...**

* * *

 **Cry.**

 _' Dear Misty, or are you? I can't probably state that, but I'm trying to make it as polite as possible..._ _As I don't have enough time and have to go for league business, don't expect this to be too good n long. With every thing said, read this..._

 _I just wanted to say that we aren't together anymore. To tell the truth, I've never really loved you and our relationship till now was 'show'. Yes, it was show. I was just jealous of every one else and that's all. If there's any way that I can apologize for this, please tell me Misty. Although I won't say that I used you, as... friends help each other, and this help is taken unspoken, just like best friends, which you used to call me earlier. All I can say is that please forgive me for behaving like this, and don't be angry. I know that you'll understand. If you are brave then you shouldn't talk to me about this as I have already made everything clear . I'm leaving for Johto, so goodbye...  
_

 _Ash...'_

This was like the thousandth time I was reading this, how could he do this? He simply couldn't. Am I a toy, that he felt jealous and used me? Ash couldn't do this, yet it is clearly written in this paper, by Ash's own handwriting. How could he simply do this?

Still, one side of my mind was was preventing me to thing that Ash wrote this, I guess when you are in love, you trust your partner too much. I don't think that I'll ever be able to call you my partner, I never would... and that's the reality...

I felt two small drops of tears reveal my thoughts to the reality. I quickly rubbed them off, I couldn't cry. I simply couldn't. I'm not someone who cries, not even in this situation, but it's too hard. I can't stop myself, it's getting too hard.

A hand rested on my shoulder as I kept on staring on the piece of paper, "I know this is hard." the owner's voice hit my ears, "But, you should not do this to yourself."

I gave a glance at my eldest sister, she had been most affectionate to me since the day I got the letter, and being rude to her (Which till now, I've been to everyone who tried to calm me), would be unwise, but still...

"Are you all right... Misty?"

"I'm fine." I replied, although there wasn't a inch inside me which seemed alright. "I think that I would take a walk outside to clear my thoughts." I tried to sound as cheery as possible, giving her a painful smile.

"Right." She smiled.

I folded the paper and put it inside my pocket, then got up in order to leave.

"Take care" She smiled again, to which I just nodded.

Taking the bag with my pokeballs, I walked towards the door.

* * *

As I walked through the pavements, I couldn't help being jealous of the smiles present on the public's faces. The smile, which I have now lost for about a month. For him.

I was always right when I thought that he could never love me. But when that day he said that I am his everything, I thought it was true; When he said that he was always going to be with me, I believed him. I believed the every lie he whispered in my ears... Everything!

One thing that I'm now sure of, my Mind's greater than my heart. And, from the next time, no one will be able to toy me, specially not that boy.

Now I fell like laughing at myself, how happy I was just a month and now I can be seen in the pavements, roaming directionless. Will this ever cure?

Whatever I do, he won't see me cry. No, he won't. I've never cried in front of him and will never ever cry. Even if it pains me to death, I make this promise to myself.

I generally am strong at these type of situation, but Ash is my weakness. No matter how hard I try, it's going to be the same...

 **This time was different**

 **Felt like, I was just a**

 **victim**

 **and it cut me like a**

 **knife**

 **When you walked out of my**

 **life**

Even if it kills me...

 **Now I'm, in this**

 **condition**

 **And I've, got all**

 **the symptoms**

 **Of a girl with a**

 **Broken heart**

But, I would never cry.

 **But no matter what,**

 **You'll never see me**

 **Cry...**

* * *

He told me that I'll never have to remember this song, but his words were fake, I still don't know how many lies he fed me...

Oh Arceus, is there any way by which I can get rid of all this pain and torture?

"Ouch!"

"Oh sorry." I apologized the man I just crashed with. I'm so lost that I can't even watch my path.

"Misty?" the boy asked me. It was Ash.

"Ash?" I questioned, couldn't it have been someone else?

"Yes." He grinned, one of his old cocky ones, they now make me sick. "Remembered me?"

He was grinning? Wasn't he a bit sad? I never thought him to be like that, I'm simply an idiot.

"What's the matter, Mist?" He asked at the lack of my speech. Didn't he know that he was my 'matter'?

"Don't call me Mist. It's only for the ones who love me." I shouted at him, spun around my heel and started to run away towards my gym, I was safe there.

My scream had attracted a lot of people, who now gathered around their beloved Pokemon Mater, But I still heard a "Misty wait". No matter what he says now, I'm not going to wait.

I've promised that I wouldn't cry, and staying there would make me break it. And after all, I've promised to listen to my mind rather than my heart, and this is what my mind told me... Ignore him.

As much as I try to do so, past comes back to life, like now where he popped out of nowhere. He was all over me.

I was now running. Faster and faster. I have to return to my gym. No matter what.

I crossed several people, and crashed with many but didn't wait to hear their speech.

I continued to shower 'sorry's at anyone I passed, irrespective to weather I crashed into them or not. I simply didn't have time...

From a distance I could see the gates of the gym, which only made me run faster and faster until I got inside and banged to door shut. I know that I have attracted attention, but at this moment I really don't care.

* * *

"What happened?" Daisy asked, as I stormed into the main hall where she was feeding the Pokemon.

"H-He's Back." I stammered, my mind still recovering from the shock.

Her facial expression changed and she clapped the Pokemon to go inside the water and then she walked up to me.

Her hands were on my shoulder now, 'How do you know?" she asked me.

"I bumped into him..." I stated, "He was grinning."

"Grinning?" My eldest sister asked in confusion.

"Grinning." I sighed sadly, "We all thought that he was different, and now... we're seeing."

Daisy still didn't seem sure, but didn't tell me. The only reason I know that, is because we've spent so much time during the past years. Had it been Lily or Violet, I would have been clueless.

"I know that it's hard for you Misty.." Daisy broke the silence, "But, if there's anything that I can do for you, please tell me."

I smiled at her, "Thanks Daisy."

"For now, all I need to do is stay in the Gym." I told her about my decision. "I hope you don't have any problems..." Before she could speak, I spoke again, "I'll willingly take all the gym matches."

This seemed to lighten the mood on Daisy I guess, as she smiled at me. "I wouldn't have any problems even if you don't."

"Then I wouldn't." I tried to make a joke.

She seemed to understand, because she gave the exact answer that I expected. "I didn't mean that!"

"Okay." I sighed, I couldn't keep this anymore. Whenever I try to engage my mind in doing something, Ash comes and ruins it all. How does he have so much power on me?

"I'm going to my room."

Daisy simply nodded. I guess she has found out that, it is best to leave me alone.

As I turned around to walk, she interrupted me, "If you need something, I'm there Misty."

I smiled at her, "I know... Thanks!"

After seeing her nod, I walked off...

* * *

"Miss, there's someone who wants to see you." My assistant informed me.

It's two days after I met him. During the first day, I didn't get a challenger, which was good as I got some time to be alone. But in the second day, there was three (None of them could beat me though.) I can tell that I shower all my anger at those trainers who come to me to have a gym battle. I know it's not fair, but... I'm helpless.

"A challenger again?" I asked.

She simply shook her head, "The Pokemon master."

"What?" I asked, "He's in the gym?'

"Yes mam, he's waiting in the battle arena." She answered.

"You know that he is the reason that I am struck in this place and you let him in?" I asked, my anger rising.

However, she was calm. Well it was the actual reason of making Mariah my assistant, she was very calm and collected.

"It is because he's a Pokemon master and the league's top worker." She paused, and while looking into my eyes, continued. "And all the gyms work under the Pokemon league. We simply cannot disobey him."

I remained quiet for a while, there was no fighting for this.

She smiled at me, "I know it's hard, miss. But, you have to go and drive him away."

She must have known that it was enough for me, as she walked out. I was wrong two days earlier, even my gym isn't safe...

* * *

As I tiptoed through the flight of the stairs, I could see him standing, probably watching my Pokemon play in the pool. He still has Pikachu on his shoulder and is probably waiting for me.

"Ash..." I slowly poked him in the middle of his thoughts, keeping a distance and my anger in check.

As if got a shock, Ash turned towards me, His eyes met mine once again before I broke the connection. There was no reason to be soft.

Before he could speak up, I started in an even tone, he should know that he has done wrong. "Why are you here."

"Why are the Pikachu yellow? To meet you of course." He said as if it was very obvious.

I inwardly cursed myself, "Go away from here."

He showed me a shocked expression, he was still toying with me. "What happened Misty? You didn't talk to me when we met in the roads, and now you're driving me out?"

"As if you don't know?" I hissed, "I didn't know that you were so shameless!"

"What-" He started before being cut down by me.

"Get out from here."

"Pikachu?" The electric rodent seemed surprised. It must not know what his trainer had done.

"Sorry Pikachu, but you master is not going to stay here." I said, before turning towards Ash. "You are getting out from here."

Now my anger was reaching its limits. "Go!" I shouted, almost at the verge of tears, "Go away... Ash."

Ash didn't move, "I'm not going to go until and unless you tell me what's wrong."

"Oh.. so you don't know what has happened." I stated, now anger controlled me, he couldn't use me anymore! I won't let him!

"Or you won't go until you-" I raised my right hand, "-see me cry?" I slapped him as hard as I could.

All from his expression, I can say that he wasn't expecting me to slap him, he just stood, rooted there, his hand on the place I slapped.

"Misty..?" He started in a hurt tone.

"Go away from here..." I tried to sound as aggressive as possible, but no matter what, it was too hard. "Go."

It probably was enough for him, as he turned around to leave, without uttering a single word.

I heard Pikachu purr from outside, but I Don't care. All I need now is silence and self-occupation. I want to be alone!

The water Pokemon were probably watching, because now they were in complete silence.

I started walking towards my room, it's getting too hard...

* * *

 **This time was different**

 **Felt like, I was just a**

 **victim**

 **and it cut me like a**

 **knife**

 **When you walked out of my**

 **life**

Even if it kills me...

 **Now I'm, in this**

 **condition**

 **And I've, got all**

 **the symptoms**

 **Of a girl with a**

 **Broken heart**

But, I would never cry.

 **But no matter what,**

 **You'll never see me**

 **Cry...**

 **All my life...**

Because...

I'm not going to live anymore!

I simply can't! I'm keeping the suicidal letter in my desk, someone would surely find it...

Now... I have to go out. It's already night time and it is the perfect time to run out.

"Good Bye..." I whispered to nothing in particular, "You won't see me again..."

* * *

I am running as fast as I can, I've to reach there before anyone finds me missing.

 **But no matter what,**

 **You'll never see me**

 **Cry...**

There it is, I saw the cliff from a distance. Now, the world will see my end...

 **All my life...**

I stood on the edge of the cliff, gazing at the wast forests below, maybe someone would find my body...

"Good bye Daisy, thank you for all the support..." I whispered in the air, "Good bye everyone... Good bye... Ash..."

I closed my eyes, and got my legs ready to jump; I'm ready to face darkness.

I pushed my legs hard on the ground, thrusting myself to fall to my death. I don't regret a thing.

Darkness.

Darkness?

Shouldn't I've been dead till now? How am I feeling myself then?

I opened my closed eyes and saw the vast stretch of land before me, I was sill standing there. But how?

I didn't know the answer, until I realized that I was been held by someone.

"Leave me." I ordered.

"I won't." The man snapped back, it was Ash gain. I can know him from anywhere. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"You don't deserve to hold me Ash, leave me." I struggled to free myself, but his grip was too strong. I was so close...

I felt him turn me face him, "What's wrong with you?" He asked, his anger reaching its limits. No matter what what, I've never seen him so angry before. "i haven't done something so bad to make you suicide?"

But I wasn't going to fear his anger, "You have, you played with me!" I screamed, my eyes were now full of tears, going to be loose at any minute.

"What?" He gasped, as if very surprised, "I what?"

"Oh, so you are playing again?" I snapped back, "You told me that you loved me, and in this letter-"

I took out the letter in pure anger, "-You wrote that you were just using me as a friend."

"What?" he snapped again, pulling the letter from my hands and unfolding it, "I never wrote something like that!"

He scanned through the paper, the round moon, his only light source.

"Who gave you this?" He asked, crushing the paper in his fists. "Who copied my handwriting?"

I just stood rooted on the ground, he hasn't written this? But...

"Who gave you this Misty?" He asked again, his anger dying. "It's true that I wrote you a letter about going to Johto, but I never wrote the other things."

He gave me a pleading look, "Believe me Misty, I didn't write this."

I was still standing, staring at his face. My mind raced to find any clues until I remembered the love letters I once rejected, given by Tori, the same person who handed me the letter saying that it was from Ash. How could I be so foolish? What am I going to say to Ash? He just came back from his duties of a master, to be invited to this injustice? Would sorry do the work?

"Misty?" I heard him call me.

I just couldn't come to meet his eyes with my own, it was so hard.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, giving me a small smile.

I couldn't answer it, I just hugged him, burring my face on his chest. "I love you Ash." I whispered through the tears, which had now started to escape my eyes.

"I know." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around me, "I love you too."

I felt his lips touch my fore head, It was so... I can't probably say how good it was. I love him so much.

He cupped my face and pulled it upwards, "Who gave you the letter, Mist?"

I felt more tears escape my eyes, it was so good to hear that name again... Without a moments hesitation, I answered him. "Tori."

"Oh" he sighed, "You aren't going to let him escape so easily, are you?" He gave me a wicked smile, still holding me in his arms.

I shook my head, "Will you forgive me for my behavior?"

"No." He smiled, " I would like to forgive someone towards whom I will be angry." He gave another reassuring smile, "You had every reason to get angry."

See. I love him because his personality, he didn't even mind. "I'm really sorry Ash."

"You don't need to be." He smiled again, "Now where?"

"To Tori's house." I said, as I tried to sound cheerful. "You won't let him escape, would you?"

"Of course not." He giggled, "But before that..." He giggled, "I've to finish a unfinished task."

"Wha-" I couldn't complete my words, he silenced me with his lips...

 **END...**

* * *

A\N- Did you like it? Hope you did...

I will pose a sequel of the 'revenge', but later...

Please review and tell me how to improve...

 **I'm actually a boy, so sorry if I did any mistake in describing a girl's sorrow...**

Thanks for reading...


End file.
